


Истинные цвета

by TheLosersClub2020



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Insomnia - Stephen King
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020
Summary: Никто из них не видит своих истинных цветов, и некому им рассказать.
Kudos: 2





	Истинные цвета

**Author's Note:**

> Вольный кроссовер с романом Стивена Кинга «Бессонница».

Неправда, что цвета приходят и уходят. Они здесь всегда. Просто редко кому удаётся увидеть их, не считая безумцев, стариков с бессонницей и детей, у которых ещё не прорезались молочные зубы.

Эти шестеро давно не дети, но и до стариков им далеко. Пожалуй, есть в них чуточку от безумцев — но недостаточно, чтобы видеть мир таким, какой он есть. Золотые всполохи, когда они жмут друг другу руки. Всплески белого света, когда они, сидя за столом, задевают друг друга плечами. «Отлично выглядишь», — говорит один из них, глядя на дно бокала. Та, кому это адресовано, слабо улыбается. Когда-то давно он не решился сказать ей, что её волосы похожи на огонь.

Видел бы он её сейчас: она _и есть_ огонь. Ледяной голубоватый огонь, обнявший ссутуленные плечи. Голубой — цвет убийства. Она приехала сюда убивать. Она ещё не до конца понимает это.

Среди них есть тот, кто понимает больше остальных. Над его коротко стриженной головой клубится светящийся туман — обычно цвета топлёного масла, но сейчас в нём, как плесень, зеленеют пятна страха. Он убеждает себя, что не собирается лгать. Лишь скроет часть правды. Ему мерзко, но он выбрал меньшее из зол. Когда сидящий рядом хлопает его по спине — «о чём задумался, Майк?» — на миг эти пятна тонут в ослепительном сиянии. 

Господи, как же, оказывается, он скучал.

Не только его цвета тронуты зеленью. Страшно здесь всем, но они не дают себе времени ощутить это. Громко смеются, много и с показным удовольствием едят (хотя пьют всё-таки больше). Тот из них, кто больше не заикается, говорит о своей последней книге — и жаль, что он не видит, как красив сейчас... этот усталый человек с кругами под глазами и намечающейся лысиной. 

Он бы узнал эти цвета. Так выглядят раздавленные ягоды на снегу. Они приходят к нему ночами, а днём он зарабатывает на них деньги, и это не худшее, что можно сделать с кошмарами, уж поверьте.

Та, чьи волосы похожи на огонь, не сводит с него глаз. Ей кажется, она всё вспомнила. Пальцы мнут сложенную вчетверо открытку в кармане сумки — открытку, написанную мальчиком, тем мальчиком для той девочки... Видела бы она: открытка до сих пор светится, но в этом свете нет ничего от мёртвых ягод. Есть тусклое золото — то же самое, что окружает человека, на которого она не смотрит.

Тот молча подливает себе в бокал. Он не собирается мешать бенефису старого друга.

Смех окутывает их дрожащим куполом. Один из них шутит без конца — будто знает, что от этого зелёные пятна страха бледнеют. Не исчезают, нет. Но подтаивают. Кажется, он догадывается: ведь смех всю жизнь был ему и мечом, и щитом. Вот и сейчас он берёт соседа за плечи, встряхивает и кричит что-то дурацкое, и все снова смеются, и сноп искр встаёт над столом, как над огромным весенним костром.

Тот, кого он держит за плечи, смеётся тоже, но искр над ним нет. Им неоткуда взяться. Будь здесь хоть один младенец, или старик с бессонницей, или настоящий безумец — они бы сразу это поняли.

«Не трогал бы ты его, Ричи, — сказали бы они. — Я и так уже не вижу твоих рук».

Но сказать это некому. Здесь только эти шестеро, ка-тет, пять цветных огней и один тёмный — и, может быть, к лучшему, что они не увидят ни себя, ни седьмой огонь, который вскоре потечёт из телефонной трубки чёрной патокой.

Может быть, это и правда к лучшему.


End file.
